Oh The Places We've Gone
by Mrs. Four Eaton
Summary: A FourTris divergent no war story.
1. The Morning After

The Morning After.

**A/N- OKAY SO NEW STORY. FOURTRIS NO WAR. INITIATE TRAINING AND BECAUSE AS URIAH WOULD SAY IM NOT A PANSYCAKE, THE HONEST MORNING AFTER.**

**ENJOY! I DONT OWN DIVERGENT OR THE CHARACTERS.**

**TRIS'S POV:**

I woke up feeling only slightly different. A little moody and confused. The only thing less sexy than me was morning breath, so I jumped into the shower and got ready quickly, pulling on my black skinny jeans and a flared bottom black tank top with black stiletto's. I did my full makeup and curled my hair. I walked out and saw Tobias had just woken up.

"Whoa. You wasted no time looking hot."

" That's because the initiates come today."

"Shit. We gotta go don't we?"

"Yeah."

I run down to the cafeteria and grab our breakfast. I walk into our apartment and set them on the mahogany **(THAT IS MAHOGANY!) **table. Tobias runs out, just a towel draping from his waist.

"Tobias! Hurry up! 20 minutes!" **(THATS NOT SUSPICIOS!)**

"I'm going, I'm going!"

"You'd think I'd be the one that takes too long to get ready."

"Tobias! I'll meet you there! Bye!"

"Okay!"

I lock the door and position myself at the bottom of the net and wait for Tobias, Uriah, and Christina. I'm the first, then Christina and we talk until the Guys show up. I look at the watch on Tobias' wrist and see that the initiates should be about to jump. We waited for what seemed like forever until Eric jumped. Then the first initiate came.

"Name?"

"Danielle."

"FIRST JUMPER, DANIELLE."

This went on for sometime until we had all the transfers and Dauntless-Born. Their were 30 total. Even split. After Christina and Uriah took the Dauntless-Born, Tobias and I introduced our selves.

" I am Six and this is Four. Before any of you Candor smart-mouths comment, yes our names are numbers."

"We are your instructors. You chose us now we have to choose you."

"There are three stages of initiation which you will be introduced to as we go along. Now we will show you the compound."

" This is the Chasm. It's here to remind us that there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity. One daredevil jump off here will end your life."

"Um, now we will um um... I'm going to be sick!"

I ran like a mad woman to the apartment where I threw up almost instantly and constantly. Tobias continued the tour I'm sure and when he left them to get settled in, he came to check on me.

" Babe, what happened?"

" I don't know I'm fine. Just pissed that I showed the people I was supposed to scare the living hell out of weakness."

"If any of them give you shit, break their nose."

I kissed him slowly then hard feeling the sudden emotion from last night and completely forgetting about my vomit breath.

"Tris, Tris, while I'd love that, we don't have time."

"We'll make time."

"No Tris. We have to go to lunch."

" Ugh. Fine. Tonight?"

"We'll talk about it."

Though I was frustrated, I went with him down the hall to the lunch area. Christina ran up to me as soon as I got in the door.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"Chris, can we talk about this later?"

" Yeah fine."

We ate lunch and since that was our only training obligation at the moment, Christina pulled me out the door to her apartment.

"So what was that? Why'd you throw up?"

" Well, remember about six weeks ago, when I was super happy?"

" Yeah and blushy?"

" Yeah well, that was the night after I lost it to Four."

" Tris. You know what that could mean right...?"

" No, what?"

" Tris, you could be Pregnant."

" Wait what? No. uh uh. I'm on birth control."

"Birth control doesn't always work."

" Then let's get a test. Now I need to know."

" I'll get some. Hang on."

I sat there processing for about ten minutes before Christina ran in with a jug of orange juice and 5 tests.

"OK, drink all the orange juice and go."

I downed the juice and took the tests most were three minutes but one was for two. I let Chris in and we waited. We checked the two minute one and it said positive, as did all the others.

"Tris, you have to go ask Marlene to get you an ultrasound."

"Come with me?"

"OK."

We walked over to the infirmary and asked for Mar. she came out and we told her what we needed.

"OK Tris, this will be really cold. But it'll tell us if your pregnant or not."

After several minutes, Marlene looked at me and said, "Tris, I found a heartbeat. Congratulations. You're pregnant."


	2. The engagement

**A/N- STORY TIME DEARIES.**

I looked at Mar, shocked. I couldn't be pregnant. I was seventeen. Tobias was nineteen.

"Tris, you have to tell Four."

"OK. I will. I need a day or two or I'll just tell him tonight."

I get up and walk solemnly to the apartment Tobias and I share. I curled into a ball, my hand protectively over my stomach and fell asleep.

- Two hours later-

"Tris, come on wake up."

"Alright I'm up."

"What's on your mind?"

"Tobias, I really don't know what to tell you and I'm so sorry."

"Tris your scaring me. What's wrong?"

"I-I- T-Tobias, I-I'm carrying y-y-your baby."

"Wait what?"

" I took 5 take home pregnancy tests and I had an ultrasound."

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a father."

"I'll just leave you here OK. I'll go to my apartment."

"No, No Tris. Tris. I want you here we need to talk about this."

"OK. You don't want it do you?"

" I certainly wasn't expecting it, but I want him or her."

" It's OK Tobias."

"No. Tris. No. I love you and I love that baby. But what if I turn out too be his or her Marcus? I couldn't deal with that."

" You aren't Marcus, Tobias."

"I know."

"So what do we want to do?"

" Well you'll have to go really easy at training. Also, What names would you want for boy and girl?

" For a boy, I like the name James Peter Eaton. For a girl, I like the name Katherine Elena Eaton."

"We'll talk about it. In the meantime, I need to go talk to Zeke. I'll be back soon though."

**TOBIAS' POV**

This was a lot. A lot a lot a lot. If Tris was having my baby, I wanted a ring on her finger. I wanted everyone to know that we were a family. I knocked on Zeke's door.

"Hey bro."

"I need to seriously talk to you."

"What's up?"

"Tris is pregnant and I want to propose."

" Tris is pregnant?"

" Yeah. Can you come with me?"

" Where?"

"Engagement Ring store?"

"OK, Sure why not?"

As we walked, I thought about the ring I would get. I thought of the perfect ring. We went into the store.

"Hello how can I help you?"

" You do custom rings right?"

"Yeah."

"OK I need an engagement ring that has ten engraved into the center of an infinity sign completely of diamonds with 4+6 engraved into the inside."

" OK ."

"When will that be ready?"

" About 10 minutes. Our best engraver is still here you could go get a snack come back and it'll be done."

" OK thank you."

- 10 minutes later-

"Can I have my ring?"

" Yeah, Here."

"That's perfect thank you."

" I walked into the apartment a few minutes later and found Tris curled up asleep.

"Tris?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm up."

"Tris, I love you and I love Katherine or James. And I want us to all be a family and I want us to be ten until the day we die. Beatrice Prior, Will you Marry Me?"


	3. short chapter new one on the waY

**A/N- TWO REVIEWS!1!1! YEAH THANKS DEARIES VIRTUAL HIGH FIVE. ON TO THE STORY. IF YOU WANNA HEAR A REALLY GOOD SONG THAT IS SO MUCH LIKE DIVERGENT, LISTEN TO HELLO BROOKLYN BY ALL TIME LOW.**

**TRIS'S POV**

As tears streamed down my face, I smiled and nodded. Tobias' grin spread like a four year old on Christmas. I started feeling super tired and we went to lay down at the apartment. Before I fell asleep, I muttered "I'm still Training it's only two months." Then I was in a deep sleep and not even Tobias could wake me. As the alarm clock rang the next morning, I tried to sit up and felt the groggy feeling of morning and a side effect of pregnancy: Morning sickness. I rushed to the toilet and threw up then jumped into the shower and got ready. Since I was already accident prone, I decided heels

wouldn't be the best choice. I went with black skinny jeans and a tight long sleeved black shirt with a black cardigan and black tennis shoes. I did my makeup as usual somewhat light somewhat dark. Tobias knocked on the door.

"Babe hurry! I have to get ready to."

Satisfied that I looked socially acceptable, I allowed him in.

"I have to do my hair so I'll be in here for awhile."

"OK, is this just an excuse to see me naked?"

I blush a deep red.

"No."

"OK OK I was just teasing. Can you get some breakfast when you leave?"

"Yeah I'll do my hair, get breakfast, wake the initiates, set up and keep the muffins at the training room."

"OK babe."

"Don't worry, I won't exhaust myself."

"Yeah, Yeah."

By now Tobias was turned toward the shower, about to get in and I was admiring his behind. **(CUE TRIS BLUSHING.) **I finished curling my hair into a tight bun, ran out and grabbed muffins, set them in the training room, and then went to wake the initiates.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! IT'S 6:45 GET UP AND TO THE TRAINING ROOM BY SEVEN SHARP OR YOU'LL BE HANGING OVER THE CHASM."

I flipped the lights as I walked out of the room. I ran to the training room. Tobias was standing there looking really hot.

I kissed him roughly no longer afraid of him and being with him. We kissed for awhile when it was rudly interrupted by some laughing and coughing. I glanced up and saw all fifteen initiates standing there staring. Two glares stood out to me: a boy and a girl.


	4. Damn Initiates

**A/N- YEAH I'M NOT GOING TO WRITE LONG A/NS SO DON'T EXPECT THEM K? ON TO THE STORY. SONGS OF THE DAY WILL BE INCLUDED. TODAY'S IS ICONA POP- ILOVE IT. DON'T ASK WHY.**

**TRIS'S POV:**

I stared at the girl with my death stare. I immediately wanted to push her into the chasm. I knew however, that that wasn't an option which pissed me off even more. I looked the bitch in the eye and called her out.

"You! What's your name?"

"It's Gabby."

"Well Gabby, you're on my list and that's not a place you want to be."

"OK. What could you do to me? I'm not afraid of you."

"Your funeral," Tobias said.

I added that to the list of reasons I loved him.

"Anyways, on to what's important. Today we will be doing fights. Each initiate will step forward as we say his or her name. We will match all but one of you up for a fight today there will be three days of fights."

"Gabby."

"Andrew."

"Connor."

"Elizabeth."

"Kiera."

"Will."

"Dylan."

"Carlee."

"Danielle."

"Thomas."

"Carter."

"Lily."

"Kristen."

"Justin."

"Marc."

" The person who followed after your name will be who your opposing. Marc, you will not be fighting today."

"Aren't you going to demonstrate proper fighting techniques," a girl I remember to be Kristen asks?

"No." I put my hand protectively on my stomach.

"If you can't figure out how to take someone down, you shouldn't be here."

**THOMAS'S POV:**

I watched closely as Six spoke. I don't know why but there was something about her. I hated the instructor who introduced himself as Four who the hell has a number for a name. That guy has a secret but then again so does Six. I saw her put her hand on her stomach. Typically this would be a normal action, but it was distinctively, protective...

**GABBY'S POV:**

God I hate Six. She stole my man. God I mean I saw the way Four was eying me yesterday. He's so hot and she looks like a twelve year old. And then there's Thomas. He obviously likes Six, which I hate, but I could use to my advantage. If he can get the little slut to do it with him, then I can have Four.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I forgot how much I hated initiation. There were always initiates fawning over me. The only exception was last year when I met Tris. I looked over at her and she was looking down at her belly, smiling. I loved her. I hated the initiate Gabby. She tested Tris and that's not cool. Not only did I not like Gabby, but I also didn't like Thomas. That kid stared at her WAY too much. It made me really uncomfortable. I thought of something that would help...

- AFTER TRAINING-

I found Christina chilling in the tat parlor.

"Hey Chris!"

"It still feels weird seeing you causally."

"Well, this isn't causal it's business."

"Business, tell me more?"

" OK, so there are these initiates right?"

"Yeah.. So?"

"Well they're in love with me and Tris. I know how pregnant women tend to have heightened emotions, and the jealousy will be insane no matter how much I reassure her. So I was wondering if you could plan our wedding for like two weeks."

"EEEEEEKKKKK! I WOULD LOVE TO!"

"Thank you Christina. I will find some way to pay you."

"NO! THIS IS Y BEST FRIENDS WEDDING FOR GODSAKES."

"OK. Now, I'll get Zeke on board and you talk to Tris, but remember no more than two weeks."

"OK. I can get your wedding by next Saturday."

"Perfect."

I start to walk towards Zeke's apartment. Gabby approaches me.

"Hey, Four. No ones in the dormitory. How bout you ditch your plans and come play with me."

"Sorry Gabby, but I'd rather knife myself to death."

"I know you like me."

"Talk to me when your name is Six."

I walked around her to Zeke's apartment. Zeke was of course talking to Uriah and Will.

"Hey I need to talk to all of you. What does next Saturday look like for you?"

"I ain't go no plans," came the unison reply.

" You guys interested in being my Groomsman?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Why not?"

"Great. Next Saturday then. Let's go tux shopping."

After returning from the shopping, I walked in only seconds after Tris who apparently also went shopping, but in another department.


	5. Wedding Bells

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE SHORTNESS OF LAST CHAPTER! ANYWAYS, SONG OF THE CHAPTER IS DARK SIDE BY THE GLEE CAST BECAUSE THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT WEDDING SONG FOR THEM AND WE ARE GONNA GO RIGHT TO THE WEDDING. K? K. ON TO THE STORY.**

**TRIS'S POV:**

Christina wouldn't let me look in the mirror as she readied me for the wedding. She had the Ihome set up and she was playing Tobias' and my wedding song on repeat:

_Everybody's got a dark side. _

_Do you love me? _

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect _

_but we're worth it _

_you know that we're worth it._

I liked that we picked the Glee version because it just made the song even better. Christina had picked out my dress and I had to admit I liked it and the way it looked on me. The dress was white and had rouching on the bottom. The top half was plain with simple beading leading into the rouching. Right now, Chris was doing my makeup and Shauna was doing my hair. I was being poked and prodded and all I wanted was to see and talk to Tobias. I settled for calling him. I grabbed my phone and just as I did, I got a phone call.

"Tris?"

"Four?"

"I miss you."

"Me too. I'm listening to our song."

"I want to see you. Tell Chris, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna to hurry the hell up?"

"Yeah. I love you Four. Forever."

"6+4=10 for infinity."

"I have to go. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too."

I got off the phone and told them to hurry up. When they were done, I turned and looked in the mirror. They must've done plastic surgery, because I have boobs. By boobs, I don't mean the teeny tiny baby boobs you have when your 13, I mean like C's. I turn and stare at them.

"How do I have boobs?"

"Because you always have."

"What?"

"Yeah you just hid them in your hideous sports bras. I took the liberty of throwing away all but three of those. Tobias deserves to see you like this more often."

"Whatever."

I looked down and felt slightly uncomfortable in the black lace lingerie they made me put on. Though they told me I looked hot, I just felt pregnant and fat. Pretty soon, someone came in and took the bridesmaids and I to line up. Luckily, Tobias had thought of everything and had called to ask my father's permission and to ask him to come to the wedding with my mother and brother of course. Though he was hesitant, my father didn't want to miss my wedding and came. I went over to him and he took my arm.

"You ready Beatrice?"

"Absolutely. I'm ready. I love him dad. I really do."

"Then let's get you married."

My dad opened the door and walked me in. Dauntless don't do traditional weddings like you see in romance novels. We pick our own song for a replacement wedding march. We do our own vows and after parties and most of all, we have the best wedding cake.

As soon as I see Tobias, my breathing stops.

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I was starting to get nervous as I stood at the alter. Tris walked in and my breathing stopped. She looked beautiful. She was certainly the most beautiful girl in the room and probably in the whole world. I knew she was the one the moment I saw her. I loved her so much. She grabbed my hands and I felt the same chills I always felt when she touched me. Max **(A/N- HE'S THE ONLY LICENSED MARRIAGE PERSON.)** went on with the usual things and then we went on to say our vows, which we wrote ourselves.

"Beatrice Prior, I love you more than anything or anyone. You're the one that I want to tell all my secrets and stories to. You care about me and love me. I want to be the best person in your life and I want to help you raise our children. I want to love you for the rest of our lives and I promise to do so. I love you Six, forever."

"Four. I love you. There is nothing about you that I don't love. I even love your ability to scare the shit out of any and every living initiate. I can't wait until we add this child to our family. I know you will be a good father because you are a good man. I love you more than the world. Every time I share one of my fears, you help me fight it. Someday, maybe I'll have four fears as well. I love you Four, forever."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Damn, this is the longest Tris and I have gone without kissing. I kiss her passionately, dipping her. We kiss until all the dauntless are cheering. Tris and I went even farther with the Dauntless tradition and decided our after party would be for people under 21 and over 16 and we would play Candor or Dauntless in our apartment.

- After Party Time-

**TRIS'S POV:**

Zeke, Uriah, Peter, Will,Caleb,Tobias,Shauna,Marlene,Lynn,Susan, and I all came to the after party. We explained the rules quickly. If you didn't wanna do a dare a clothing item came off shoes and socks didn't count. Of course I had changed into a skirt and tank top but was still wearing the underclothes that Christina had made me wear.

"I'll start," Zeke offered.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to say in bed after every sentence for the rest of the game."

"OK in bed."

"Tris Candor or Dauntless in bed?"

"Candor."

"What's Four's real name in bed?"

I take of my shirt.

"UGH in bed."

"Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Tobias passionately kisses me for a few moments.

"Christina, whats a secret only Will knows?"  
"I'm Pregnant. In bed."

"What? How long have you known."

"Same time frame as Tris in bed."

"We're gonna have kids at the same time?"

"Yeah in bed."


	6. yeah

**A/N-HEY! I'M ON VACATION RIGHT NOW SO ILL BE WRITTING A TON. ANYWAYS. SONG OF THE CHAPTER I LOVE IT BY ICONA POP AGAIN**

**TRIS' POV:**

"OMG! TWINSIES!"

"So, Zeke truth or dare in bed?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the first guy you see in the pit."

"OK who is gonna go with me?"

"I wanna see this," I said.

"Sweet, lets go."

"OK."

We go out to the pit and the first person he sees is Max. He runs out and full on makes out with him.

"Wow."

We go back to the apartment.

"Four, candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"What's your real name?"

Tobias takes his shirt off.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to play seven minutes with your favorite guy in the room."

I take his hand and we go into our room. We make out for awhile until things start to escalate. Zeke comes in way to soon.

"Times up kids."

"UGH Zeke you just pissed off a pregnant woman," I exclaimed.

"No problem."

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to go make out with... Gabby."

Tobias and I laugh for what seems like forever. We both go with him. When we get into the initiate dorms, Gabby is laying on her bed staring at the popcorn on the ceiling. Zeke climbs up, pulls her up to a sitting position, and makes out with her, which included grabbing her.

"UGH. I feel bad for you Zeke."

"Yeah I feel bad for me too. She just tried to tongue rape me."

"UGH."

"We should get back Tris," Tobias says.

"OK."

"Alright then. Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I Dare you to propose to Christina."

"OK."

Will pulls out a ring box and gets down on one knee.

"Christina, I love you. So much. I want us to be a family."

"Yes. I'll marry you Will."

"AWWWWWWWWWW."

"Caleb, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Who do you like."

"Susan."

"AWWWWWW."

"Susan, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you like me?"

"Yes."

"Peter, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Do you like Lynn."

"Yeah."

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

"You."

"OK, while I'm all for the love, this baby and Four and I need some sleep."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

Tobias and I walk into our bedroom and start to change. Suddenly, I feel something.

"Tobias!"

"What? Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Tobias walks over and I place his hands on my stomach, where the baby was moving like mad.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a dad."

"Yeah. We're gonna be parents together."

We kiss then finish dressing. We crawl into bed and curl up together, both of us putting our arms protectively around my stomach.

- Next Morning-

**(NEW SONG FOR PART TWO OF CHAPTER SIX. THE ONLY EXCEPTION BY PARAMORE.) **

We got up at six to get ready. It didn't take long really but we had more fights to set up.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"We should go," Tobias said.

"Yeah, we really should."

"I don't wanna though."

I looked in the mirror and lifted up my shirt. I had a slightly bigger bump today than I did earlier in the week. I originally weighed about a hundred and ten pounds but I had gained five pounds so far and Tobias and I had an appointment with Marlene to check on the baby.

"OK. Come on."

Luckily, my morning sickness has been less of a problem lately and that helped. Tobias and I got ready and headed to wake the initiates and start training I grabbed a few muffins from the Cafeteria. I mostly dazed in and out of training today and when it was over, Tobias and I went through the ranks. Then we headed for the appointment.

"Hey Mar."

"Right on time as usual."

"How you doing Tris?"

"I'm great."

"No more morning sickness then I presume?"

"Yep."

"Good you should be three months right?"

"Yes. Three months."

"Great. So we should be able to tell what your having then."

"OK."

Marlene goes through the same process that she did when confirming my pregnancy. This time, though something was different.

"Tris. Four, I have something to tell you."

"Is something wrong with the baby," Four asks, concerned.

"No. To correct you though, it's babies."

"Wait what?"

"You two are having twins."

"Do you know the sex?"

"Yep. One boy and one girl."

"Aw."

"Yeah well, you can go if you want."

"Thanks Mar."

I look at Tobias who is obviously still in shock.

"Hey it's OK. We'll be fine."

"I-I what."

"Let's go home and talk about this."

"OK."

We walked to the apartment. I was giddy. Tobias was shocked. When we got into the apartment, I blasted the song We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus. Even though I couldn't dance to save my life, I pulled Tobias over and got him to dance with me. We were on the floor laughing and not caring within a minute of the song.


	7. Water Broken

**A/N- YEAH SO YEAH. SONG OF TTHE CHAPTER KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN- TAYLOR AND QUICKLY, I DON'T OWN THESE SONGS OR CHARACTERS FROM DIVERGENT AND NEVER WILL.**

**TOBIAS' POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Tris and I were having twins. I was tossing around names with her.

"Brian."

"Thomas."

"Ryan."

"Max."

"Garrett."

"Brianna."

"Theresa."

"Dana."

"Rachel."

"Alexandria."

"I like Alexandria, Rachel, Garrett, and Ryan."

"OK so Alexandria Rachel and Garrett Ryan?"

"Flip the names."

"Rachel Alexandria and Ryan Garrett?"

"How about Ryan Thomas?"

"Perfect."

"So for the girl, Rachel Alexandria Eaton and for the boy, Ryan Thomas Eaton?"

"Exactly."

"I like the names. But we have to go train it's knife day."

"Yeah let's go."

I dress in my usual attire, black jeans and a black t-shirt and black shoes. I stare as Tris walks out.

"Tobias, I have a little, um big, problem."

"What?"

"I don't have any maternity clothes and I'm huge."

"I'll get Christina. She'll know what to do."

I ran to Christina and Will's apartment.

"CHRISTINA!" I shout.

"WHAT!"

"I need fashion help for Tris."

I hear running feet.

"What does she need?"

"She told you we're having twins, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't exactly plan for the rapid change in weight."

"Oh. How long do you have?"

"We have to get the initiates up in ten minutes."

"That'll be a new record for me."

"OK. Can you get her some maternity clothes?"

"Yeah I'll be right back."

I run back to our apartment and wait for Christina to show up. A few minutes later, she runs through the door and into the bathroom where Tris is waiting. I leave to go get the initiates up.

"GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OUT OF BED. IF YOU AREN'T IN THE TRAINING ROOM BY 7:00, YOU'LL BE HANGING OVER THE CHASM FOR FIVE MINUTES."

I walk to the training room and rush around to set up the training room. Tris comes in a few minutes later. She looks amazing. She's wearing maternity sweatpants and a black lose maternity shirt. Even though the shirt is so lose, you can tell that she's very pregnant. She's seven and a half months along. The initiates come in and gasp at her huge stomach, but only one person comments. Gabby.

"See Four. You're way better than that fat ugly trash you keep around. I bet she's just faking the pregnancy. It's probably not even your baby."

"I wouldn't have said that if I were you."

Tris approaches Gabby.

"Listen, you little whore. That," I say pointing to Tobias, " is my HUSBAND. Do I need to spell that out for you. H-U-S-B-A-N-D. You crossed a line. I don't take well to line crossers. So, to teach all of you that I mean business whether or not I am pregnant, I'm going to make an example out of Miss Gabby here. Come with me kids."

I knew where Tris was taking them and I was proud of her for standing up to them.

"Now. You will hang over this railing by your hands. For five minutes. Hang on, and you live. Don't hang on and you die. And yes people have survived this. In fact my very best friend did and she's here today."

"On my mark. go."

Gabby climbs over the railing and she hangs, for five minutes. As Thomas reaches to pull her up, she slips and falls to her doom.

"There you go. Don't take me so lightly."

We go back to the training room and demonstrate the proper knife throwing technique. As Tris demonstrates, She cries out in pain. I see a clear liquid drip down.

"Someone go get Christina and Marlene. NOW!"


	8. Chapter 8 AN

**JUST AN A/N, BUT ANYWAYS. I NEED MORE REVIEWS AND ALSO, DO WE WANT A FOURTRIS SEX SCENE?**


	9. Sex, Secrets, And a jumper

**A/N- SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG. I WILL RESUME WRITING.**

**TRIS' POV**

I woke up in the hospital. Tobias came over and hugged me, with tears in his eyes.

"How am I?"

"Nothing was wrong. Just a normal pregnancy thing."

"Good."

"When can I go home? Can I train?"

"You can train. And now if you want."

We go home. Tobias and I get into bed together and lay for awhile. He pulls me into a kiss and I eagerly kiss back. He started to pull off my shirt. While I wanted it, I wasn't sure if he did.

"Tobias, don't do this to flatter me."

"Believe me, I want this. And not to flatter you."

I slide off his shirt. Tobias licks a trail from my tummy down to my vagina and parts my folds with his tounge. He slides his fingers in, teasing me.

"Tobias! Please!"

He pulls off his jeans and enters me, Thrusting faster each time. After we cum together, we lay there panting and holding hands. I snuggle up to him and he holds me. I soon fall asleep. In the morning, I get up quickly and get ready. I notice how much baggier my clothes feel. I wonder how much I have gained. Before the pregnancy, I was a mere 110 pound girl. I step onto the scale. As it processes, I remember overhearing something in the hospital. At this stage, I was 6 months in and had heard the doctor say,

"145 pounds, even."

I looked down at the scale. By it's measurement, I had lost 15 pounds.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah, hm?"

"Is the scale broken?"

"Hang on."

He gets up and comes over. He steps on the scale, and while it's processing, kisses me. We hear the beep, indicating that the scale is done, and he checks.

"Nope 155. solid."

"OK."

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"I was gonna check to see if Chris could borrow it."

"Oh. OK."

By now, we didn't have much time. We rushed around trying to get ready but before we could go, Christina, Came.

"An initiate jumped."


End file.
